Famously in Love
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: 028. "Come on Amu, you know you missed me. I missed you a lot." "Yeah, I missed you a lot, actually." Seeing her beautiful smile, Ikuto could feel his heart skip a beat. Okay, maybe that was an extremely cliche exaggeration. Can hearts really skip a beat anyway? Is that even physically possible?


**Dedicated to: O5K  
Happy Anniversary~ **

* * *

_Hop_, Step, Jump  
Drew, _Draw_, Drawn  
Chip, Syrup, _Whipped Cream_  
There are a lot of things I want to be

* * *

Tall.

Silver.

Building.

_Easter Corporation._

A tall young man with messy navy colored hair stared up at the building with squinted eyes.

Yup, you guessed it - Ikuto Tsukiyomi is _back_.

And just what was he doing in front of the Easter building? I mean, wasn't that the company that _practically ruined the first, what, eighteen years of his life? _

Oh, no need to worry, at this point in time Easter is no longer the evil company who wanted to steal innocent people's hearts for stupid reasons. No, they're a good company now, no longer managed by a six (now ten) year old boy who liked collecting rocks.

Nope, Easter Corporation has now become one of the most respected companies in the entire world under the kind and impressive management of Hikaru's grandfather's cousin's wife's brother's nephew.

...

Don't ask.

Anyways, where was I?

Oh yeah.

Tsukiyomi is back baby! And he's bigger and badder than ever! Complete with a set of new power ups and eighteen different switchable options-  
_  
_I'm kidding.

_I'm kidding_.

Actually, you'd be surprised to hear that after Nikaidou and Sanjo's wedding (in case you forgot, I mean Kairi's sister, not _Kairi_ himself. That would have been awkward), Ikuto flew back to Europe, still determined to find his father.

What he didn't know was that Papa Tsukiyomi was following Ikuto the whole time, dropping different hints and clues as he watched his son in amusement.

After a few months, Ikuto discovered that his dad was trolling with him, and he uncharacteristically passed out in shock after a deadpanned, "_What_".

Finally reunited as father and son, Ikuto and Aruto traveled around Europe as a musical violin duo, where they eventually became famous as world renowned violinists.

And now, a few years later, the two are back in Japan for a well-deserved rest. They had a cheerful family reunion with Souko and Utau, which lasted for _ages_ (at least, to Ikuto. In reality it only lasted for a few days) until Ikuto became restless.

On one lazy Saturday, Ikuto was determined to get out of the house when Utau stopped him with a sly smirk and said, "Looking for Amu, are you?"

Ikuto replied with a grunt and politely asked Utau to move out of the way, to which Utau grinned at him and said, "She's at Easter Corporation, entertainment section, seventh floor to the left."

He had looked at her, baffled, until she opened the door and pushed him out, leaving him under the piercing glare of the sun's rays.

And now here he was, by the Easter building, wonder why in the world was Amu inside there.

Okay, so she was in the entertainment section...it would make sense if she was visiting Utau, right?

Ikuto frowned. But Utau was at home right now, so Amu would have no excuse to visit Utau at the company. Unless...

He shook his head in disbelief. Things couldn't have changed so much in four years, could it?

He was twenty-three years old now, and Amu was eighteen. Fortunately, she wasn't a minor anymore, Ikuto thought with a sly grin.

Looking again at the Easter building, he nodded firmly and walked into the building.

Time to see Amu.

* * *

He was in the elevator now, pressing the button that would lead him straight to Amu (E7) impatiently.

Ten minutes had passed since the second he walked into the building, and the first thing that happened to him was that he was attacked by the people at the receptionist desk.

Like, seriously?

He only knew the lady who answered the phones. Everyone else was new. While the lady who he knew greeted him cheerfully and asked him how he was, chirping things like the usual, "Oh, Ikuto! How have you been? It's been a while. Seems like just yesterday you'd stalk out of the building gloomily after meeting up with the boss, huh?" her co-workers were rather...bothersome.

They shrieked like wild animals trying to escape from the zoo and practically ran their way to him, gushing out squeals, "Whoah, you're like...famous and stuff. Can I have your autograph?" and "Ohmygosh! You're Ikuto Tsukiyomi kyaaaaa you're so much hotter in real life omg omg can I love you".

He had no idea why those ladies (and few gentlemen) flocked to him like that. He had no idea he was _that_ famous.

But he was. Apparently.

Hearing the familiar ding of the elevator and the automated voice from the speaker saying, "Entertainment section, seventh floor", Ikuto stepped out to be greeted by the cool air of the building's air conditioning.

What did Utau say again? To the left?

Ikuto turned to the left and saw a hallway full of rooms. Most of them were open, and Ikuto peeked into each one to see which room was the one Amu was in.

"That's a studio...bathroom...office...instruments...clothes department...wait was that a- never mind..."

* * *

Finally Ikuto reached the end of the hallway in front of a big door. Hopefully Amu was inside there.

As his hand touched the doorknob, Ikuto was suddenly aware of music coming from the inside.

He opened the door.

_ "Calm, strong and cool; Even if they say I'm popular, the truth is I'm not like that at all; I'm just a normal girl. I want to push aside all the pressure, and be honest, but even if they say it's not like me, my heart will unlock!"_

A smirk appeared on Ikuto's face.

No. _Way._

"Amu?"

Said girl jumped and turned around abruptly. She saw the tall boy with dark blue hair leaning against the door of the room, arms crossed.

"I- I- Ikuto!" exclaimed the (very much) flustered Amu.

Ikuto walked towards her, taking one long look at her.

Ruffled skirt.

Matching blazer.

Red tie.

Signature X clip.

His lips curled upwards in a catlike manner, and he smirked.

"Amu, you never told me you joined an idol group."

* * *

Wait for it...

One.

Two.

Three.

Ikuto covered his ears with his hands.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Jeez Amu, I haven't seen you in four years and this is how you greet me?"

Ikuto sat down by the wall of the practice room, his hands behind his head and his long legs stretched out.

Amu still stood in her same position in shock, still wondering _w__hen in the world did Ikuto come back and how come no one in their right mind bothered to tell her?_

She continued to stare at Ikuto as he offhandedly commented, "Never thought I'd see you in the idol getup, Amu. But it suits you, you look pretty cute."

And here he was, teasing her as usual. Just because she was wearing her idol costume doesn't mean- wait a minute did he just say she looked cute?

Her face turned a bright red, and Ikuto chuckled in amusement.

Still the same as ever, that Amu.

"Go and change Amu, let's go out and eat something." Ikuto smirked at Amu as he watched her nod and hurry out of the room quickly.

Huh, who would've thought? Hinamori Amu, resident cool and spicy girl, as a _Japanese pop_ _idol_.

Ikuto's life just got more interesting.

* * *

Amu stepped back into the room wearing her normal clothes while holding her idol costume in her arms. She hung the outfit onto the outfit rack that was in the studio and turned back to Ikuto.

"Ikuto," she crossed her arms.

"Amu," Ikuto replied mockingly, crossing his arms and smirking.

Amu stared at Ikuto. He had grown taller in the past few years, and he was looking more and more like his father every day. His feline like eyes stared back at her with the ever present smirk on his face.

He seemed more mature, wiser even, but he was still the same Ikuto.

Amu on the other hand, had grown into a beautiful young lady. Ikuto couldn't help but noticing that she had grown out her old shoulder length pink hair as it was now halfway down her back, and she had grown taller too.

Ikuto smiled at the new grown up Amu.

"Amu, you keep staring at me. Why, are you impressed by my hotness?"

Amu's jaw dropped and all her thoughts about his new found "maturity" were blown away. Her face turned red and she tried to play it cool, but stuttered.

"W-w-what? No, of course not! GAH, YOU PERVERTED CAT!"

Well, Ikuto _did_ have to check if this Amu was the same as his old Amu.

And thank goodness, she was.

Ikuto didn't know what he would've done if his cute little Amu was suddenly different from before.

"Come on Amu, you know you missed me. I missed you a lot."

Amu's expression softened and she smiled. "Yeah, I missed you a lot, actually."

Seeing her beautiful smile, Ikuto could feel his heart skip a beat.

Okay, maybe that was an _extremely cliche _exaggeration. Can hearts really skip a beat anyway? Is that even physically possible?

But still.

He held out his hand. "Come on, let's make up for lost time."

Amu stared at it. Then she asked, "Wait...where are we going?"

He flashed her a grin and said, "On a date."

Ikuto started walking out the dance studio, expecting Amu to follow him.

"Wait! Ikutoooooo!" Amu ran after Ikuto and pulled his arm.

"Ikuto! I can't just go on a date with you! I'm an idol!"

Ikuto scoffed. So what? Utau is an idol too, and she had no problems making her relationship with that Souma Kukai public.

He told Amu this and she just sighed exasperatedly. "But that's different. You're a world renowned musician! Kukai's just-"

They looked at each other and laughed. Sure, Kukai may be part of Japan's national soccer team, but in all due respect...

He was just the water boy.

The two could practically hear Kukai's voice yelling back at them.

_"OI! TSUKIYOMI! HINAMORI! THIS IS JUST FOR NOW! I'LL BE PART OF THAT TEAM SOON, JUST YOU WATCH!"_

"Oh my gosh," Amu laughed while wiping a tear off her eye dramatically. "Kukai would _so_ say something like that."

Ikuto laughed along, and as Amu was too distracted, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Amu's eyes widened to a size bigger than the Empire State Building (again, exaggerating), as the two walked into the elevator.

She stared at his big hand holding tightly onto her smaller one, and how-

Okay, this is pretty cliche, but...

Their hands fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. (Who hasn't heard that line before, seriously)

"What's wrong Amu? Don't like me holding your hand?" Ikuto's lips curled into a cat-like smirk.

"No, I do! It's just-" Ikuto narrowed his eyes at her, his smirk growing bigger.

"Oh, so you do like holding hands with me?"

"I never said tha- oh wait, uh, YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING. LALALALALA." Amu closed her eyes and tried to drown out his voice childishly.

"Seriously, Amu, are you still worried about our date? Why, afraid your fanboys will leave you crying miserably that their precious cool and spicy idol Amu is taken?" Ikuto winked at her.

"I'm just afraid for my idol status...the fanboys are a big part of my fandom, you know." Amu wagged a finger at Ikuto.

Ikuto couldn't help but think that Amu had a point right there. He'd heard lots of cases where when a famous idol starts dating, they lose tons of fans and the...er..."significant other" starts to get hate mail.

And tons of it.

Ikuto didn't necessarily want hate mail.

But thinking about it, if _his_ fans found out (girl _and _boy) that he was dating Amu, they'd probably send her hate mail too huh?

As Ikuto pondered on his thoughts, he took a glance at Amu, and his expression softened.

Oh, screw it.

Ikuto was going to date Amu whether anyone likes it or not.

Suddenly, he heard a low grumbling. The two stared at Amu's stomach, which was hungry for food after practicing her dance routines for so long.

Then the familiar ding of the elevator was heard, and the two stepped out of the elevator.

"So where do you wanna eat for our date?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, I saw this really cute new cafe the other- EH? What do you mean this is a date?" Amu exclaimed loudly, pointing at Ikuto accusingly.

Ikuto chuckled. Still as dense as ever, she didn't even remember that they were going to have a date.

Lunch date, to be exact.

"Why?" the word drawled out of Ikuto's mouth. "Do you not want to have a date with your boyfriend?"

"EHHH?" Workers nearby stared at them before shrugging it off. They were already used to Amu's frequent outbursts.

"Oi, Ikuto!" Amu hissed. "Since when were you my boyfriend?"

"Oh, right."

Ikuto let go of Amu's hand and knelt down in front of her, pulling a small box from his pocket and holding it out.

"Amu...will you be my girlfriend?" He opened the box, and Amu saw a small, shiny object shape of a key.

What?

No no no no no, Ikuto wasn't giving her his Dumptey Key!

Are you crazy? How could you even think that?

"It's a key charm, an exact replica of my Dumptey Key..." Ikuto explained. He stood up and put his arms over Amu's neck, reaching for the chain clasp that was on her necklace.

He slipped the charm through the chain and it landed right next to her ever sparkling Humptey Lock that she never took off.

Ikuto smiled at it and grabbed Amu's chin, making her face him.

"I can't give you my Dumptey Key, but I gave you the next best thing."

"Let me guess," Amu smiled back at him. "The key to your heart?"

He chuckled. "How'd you guess?"

Amu just shook her head and grinned.

She wasn't going to admit it, but she was in a cliche mood today, and every little thing Ikuto did sent butterflies to her stomach.

Not to mention the fact that the songs she had been practicing the dance to earlier was cliche to the max, which was weird, because who knew Nikaidou could write in such a cliche manner about girls' feelings so easily for all her songs?

Yeah, you heard me right.

_Nikaidou_ was Amu's songwriter.

Jealous?

...I thought so.

"Anyways..." Ikuto looked at her expectantly. "I'll ask this once more. Will you be my girlfriend, Amu?"

Amu smiled widely at him. "What are you, proposing?" She playfully slapped his arm.

_"Of course I will."_

The two smiled at each other, most obviously in love (how cute), until Ikuto grabbed her hand again with a wink.

Holding hands, the two walked towards the exit. The people at the receptionist desk who had previously attacked Ikuto gaped, while some squealed at the cuteness. The lady that Ikuto knew just grinned at them, thinking, _'I still remember the good ol' days when he would stalk her in his perverted manner'_ as she sniffled melodramatically.

Ikuto and Amu reached the door, and as she was about to push it open, Ikuto asked her, "You sure you're okay with this Amu?" He gestured at their tightly clasped hands.

"We're dating officially now, but I understand if you don't want to make it public. That 'THURSDAY' magazine can print out an article about a relationship scandal two minutes flat, I've heard. And don't forget how crazy 3chan can get..."

Amu shook her head. "I've thought it through. Easter didn't put a dating ban on us, unlike other idols, so whatever we choose to do..."

The two nodded at each other and pushed open the doors.

Oh, screw it.

* * *

_ ─ NEW! AT "tokyojive dot com" _→ [RUMORS] ─

**Idol Hinamori Amu and World-Famous Violinist Tsukiyomi Ikuto in a Relationship?**

Weekly tabloid magazine 'THURSDAY' has printed pictures of famous J-pop idol of Easter Corporation **Hinamori Amu** (18) and world-renowned violinist of the Tsukiyomi Violinist Duo **Tsukiyomi Ikuto** (23) during a supposed lunch date.

The pictures apparently were taken last Saturday, a few days after Tsukiyomi Ikuto had returned to Japan.

The two were reported to be walking out of the Easter Corporation building together holding hands.

Rumor has it the two are childhood friends and have been in love with each other for approximately seven years, but due to certain circumstances and Tsukiyomi traveling abroad they could not be in a relationship.

Easter Corporation, Hinamori's agency, has briefly stated, "_We do not have a dating ban on our idols, and so they are free to date whomever they wish."_

Whether or not the rumors are true, both Hinamori's and Tsukiyomi's fanbases have all spoken out about the matter.

A few of their fans on 3chan commented their disapproval:

"_NOOOOO! HOW COULD OUR PRECIOUS COOL AND SPICY IDOL DATE A GUY FIVE YEARS OLDER THAN HER?"  
"Ikuto is dating? THAT GIRL? WHAT'S WITH HER? WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE HER OVER ME RAGEEEEE"  
_

While numerous other fans have commented with their support for their favorite idol and violinist:

_"I'm glad our Iku-rin has found love, and their love story is so sweet. The two are so cute together~"  
"Even if they're not together, I TOTALLY SHIP THEM! I ALREADY HAVE A FANFIC IDEA RIGHT NOW EEEEEPPP!"_  
_"It's so great that Easter Corporation lets Amu-chii date! Full support for the new couple, Amuto~~!" _

Both parties have yet to comment on their rumored relationship, so tokyojive will update soon with more information.

With more support from fans and the unusually low number of anti-fans and haters, do you think this could help other famous stars be more open with their relationships?

What do you think about the newest teen relationship to reach the spotlight, rumor or not?

Share your thoughts in the comment box below!

* * *

**(c) Kokoro no Tamago, Honto no Jibun - Buono!  
****lyrics trans credit: project hello & kiwi musume**  


**parodies:  
**

**'THURSDAY' **→ **Japanese tabloid magazine 'FRIDAY'****  
3chan **→** Japanese textboard 2chan  
"tokyojive" **→** English-based website with news on Japan Entertainment "tokyohive"  
**


End file.
